Date Wizard
by sparkyzebo
Summary: What happens when Chazz and Atticus tick off Alexis?Something hopefully funny.  Oneshot.


Hello its sparkyzebo. I decided to make what people like to call an IC fanfic. Because some people say it's hard to find a good IC fiancéshipping story.

…

One day at Duel Academy our favorite Slifer Red student Jaden had just defeated his friend Alexis in a duel (As if we didn't see that coming cause Jaden hardly ever loses).

"That was fun right Alexis?" Jaden asked smiling his trademark smile.

"Yes Jaden I must admit it was." Alexis replied.

Just then another of Jaden's friends, Syrus came walking up to the cliffs were Jaden and Alexis had their duel.

"Hey Jaden hey Alexis did you to just have duel?" Syrus asked.

"Yes we did." Alexis replied to the blue haired duelist.

"Now what did I come here to do again? Oh I remember now Jaden the Slifer dorm is serving fried shrimp for lunch today." Syrus said.

"Sweetness!" Jaden said in his happy-go-lucky voice.

Jaden then grabbed his friend by the arm and started dragging him as he ran to the Slifer dorm.

"See you later Lex!" He said over his shoulder.

Alexis sighed before starting to walk her dorm. On her way to her dorm she thought about the duel she had with Jaden. Even though she had lost she had enjoyed it. She then started to think about ways she could win against Jaden in a duel. When she got to her dorm she decided to get on her computer.

While she was surfing the net she discovered a website her brother and Chazz made called the Date Wizard.

_I wonder what those to idiots made. _Alexis thought.

She knew she by the name it was going to be something utterly stupid but she also wanted to make sure her brother wasn't using the site to try to find her boyfriend who she would most likely reject as always. When she clicked on the website she was shocked to see that the front page was a picture of her and Jaden hugging. She wondered how on earth Atticus got a picture of her and Jaden hugging. Because last time she checked she had never hugged Jaden in her life. As she studied the picture more she discovered it was just a drawing. But she still didn't want people thinking she and Jaden liked each other cause they we're just friends. As she scrolled down the page some more she found out that Atticus had drew the picture but then shock got even more shocked and filled with anger when she read the description.

_The love birds Jaden and my sister Alexis._

She wasn't in love with Jaden. She had small crush on him that she knew would soon pass but besides that she only had feelings of friendship for Jaden and that's all she wanted to be with Jaden just friends and of course rivals. She knew she was going to get her brother and Chazz back for this but first she wanted to show Jaden. After all this concerned him as well. Later on that day she went over to Slifer dorm after borrowing Mindy's laptop because she just had a desktop. She knocked on the three Slifer's door not wanting to be rude and barge in. She then heard muffled voices.

"Chumley get the door." Syrus said.

"Chumley is too tired from eating grilled cheese sandwiches to answer door." Chumley replied.

"Fine I'll open the door." Syrus grumbled.

Alexis greeted him before asking if Jaden was there.

"Yea he's here but he's sleep." Syrus said.

"Okay I'll come back tomorrow then." Alexis replied.

Chumely's bunk then somehow broke and landed on Syrus's bunk.

"MY BED!" Syrus yelled at the top of his lungs.

Jaden then woke after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked getting up from bed groggily.

As soon as Jaden got up Chumely's bunk fell again onto Jaden's bunk then onto the floor.

"I guess I'm sleeping on the floor tonight." Jaden said more awake but still tired.

Chumely who was seemed unfazed by everything started snoring. Alexis just sighed before turning toward to Jaden to continue with what she started.

"Hey Jaden could you come outside with me I want to show you something." Alexis asked.

"Sure Alexis." Jaden replied.

They both stepped outside as Syrus sat in the dorm room grieving over his lost bed.

Alexis had taken Jaden by the cliffs before lying belly down grass and turning on the computer. Jaden then laid belly down alongside Alexis before asking what she wanted to show him.

"Something Atticus and Chazz made on the internet." She said.

When she pulled up the site he stared at the picture confused. What did a picture of them hugging how to do with anything?

"So what's so important about the picture?" He asked her still confused.

"It's not the picture that's important it's the description." She replied.

She scrolled down the page some more so he could read the description. After reading the description of the picture he asked her if Atticus and Chazz thought they were dating or something.

"Jaden I don't know but do want to help me get back at them for this?" Alexis replied and asked.

"So you want me to help you prank them?" He asked.

"Yeah that's basically it." She replied.

"Okay I'll help so what type of prank do you have in mind."

She told him what she planned on doing. As she told him a devious smile appeared on his face.

"Sounds like a plan Lex." Jaden said before the two left and went their separate ways.

They next day after class Alexis and Jaden started to get there plan ready. After everything was ready Alexis sent to fake love letters to Atticus and Chazz telling them to meet someone by the Obelisk dorm. After Chazz and Atticus came to the Obelisk dorm Jaden and Alexis sprung there trap. They began to pelt Atticus and Chazz with balloons filled with a suspicious substance.

"Is the vanilla ice cream?" Chazz asked himself before he was about to try some.

Atticus then grabbed his arm and told him not to just lick stuff. When Alexis and Jaden ran out of balloons they came out of there hiding place which was a tree.

"What was that for Lex?" Atticus asked his sister.

"You know that picture of me and Jaden on your website well think of this as payback for posting it." Alexis replied.

"Alexis I hated that picture and I will take it down off the website myself if you tell me what was inside those balloons." Chazz said.

She thought for a moment before telling Chazz it was lard mixed with some fur balls Pharaoh had coughed up. He had a look of pure disgust on his face before running back to his room to take a bath. Atticus ran back to his room crying like a baby cause he and Chazz had to take the picture down now.

"That was really funny." Jaden said while laughing.

"That it was." Alexis said while smiling.

They both just started walking and talking about what they had just done until about thirty minutes before curfew so they would have enough time to get back to their dorms.

"I don't want to go back to my dorm yet. I want to duel you first." Jaden whined.

"Why didn't you ask me to duel you earlier." Alexis asked with anger in her voice that he waited until the last minute to ask her that.

"I didn't want to duel you earlier because we were talking." Jaden said pouting like an angry two year old.

Alexis just sighed before saying that she would duel him tomorrow if he went back to his dorm and stopped acting like he was two.

"Sweetness!" he yelled before hugging Alexis and running off to his dorm.

Her face was slightly pink from his sudden action but she shook it off and headed to her dorm.

The end.

Did you love it hate it or both? I like feedback it helps my writing improve. Plus it's good to know people like my stories.


End file.
